


It's Electrifying

by PrinceOchibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: But gUESS WHAT SOMEONE'S GOTTA BE THERE, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gen, I might be the only one who ships it, M/M, let me live, someone's gotta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOchibi/pseuds/PrinceOchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuki's mesmerizing, and Yamato finds his eyes wandering as he slowly sips a can of beer. Just a really short drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Electrifying

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest it's been a long time coming that I dust off this account and start contributing to my favorite baby fandom. This isn't an ongoing fic, but don't worry, I've gotten an idea or two for that to start at some point or another. I love this ship, and I love this series, so you might not be rid of me anytime soon lmao...ANYWAYS!!! Here is a thing!! It's very short but hey I gotta get my bugs out slowly!

Yamato didn't consider himself a man particularly interested in other men. He very much appreciated the curves and softness of women, the sound of their voices and the way lipstick enhanced their mouths into larger and more kissable shapes. He better understood the dips and slopes in a woman's body than a man's, and as far as he knew that wouldn't change even with the No-Love Rule many idols experienced. 

Yet there he was. In a secret relationship with not just a man, but another man in IDOLiSH7, and that man happened to be just one room away. Yamato sat at the kitchen island rather casually, sipping his can of beer and watching Mitsuki as he worked on that night's dinner. 

He didn't remember what it was that Mitsuki was making, but the sight of him in an apron over his shorts and t-shirt more than made up for that. He watched the other drop in an assortment of spices to the mixture, and he realized belatedly that the mystery meal was curry. 

“Smells good, Mitsu.” Mitsuki glanced back with an amused smirk, stirring the pot without looking as his eyebrow raised. 

“Smells good? Or looks good? You've got quite the look on your face, _ossan_.” 

“Oi, oi. I'm still talking about the curry, don't give yourself too much credit.” 

Mitsuki half-pouted, turning back to the simmering pot before turning down the heat. Yamato's eyes glanced towards the rice cooker; that still had a few minutes left on it, and Mitsuki had finished the salad before the curry needed attention. It seemed like everything was in order, and that was only proven more true when he came forward and leaned across the counter to bump his forehead against Yamato's. “You sure it's just the curry?”

“Maybe not,” Yamato whispered in a low tone, “But you'll have to work harder than that to get a compliment out of me.”

“You're going to regret those words, _Leader_.”


End file.
